Armor Assembler
This page is about the Armor Assembler. Recipe First, craft one drill bit. With 2 Refined Iron and an Advanced Alloy.Then, make a drill (this item may eventually have other uses) with a drill bit, 2 Refined Iron, a Electronic Circuit, and a RE-Battery. Finally, combine it with a Lapotron Crystal, two Advanced Machine blocks, an Advanced Circuit, and 4 Glowstone Dust to get the Armor Assembler. Algorithms There are various algorithms that the Armor Assembler uses to calculate the time and EU it will take for various combinations. The Armor Assembler can accept up to High Voltage (512 EU/tick) Time to EU Ratio When deciding the Time to EU ratio, I realized that i would not be able to have both the time and the EU amounts as nice round numbers, since they both vary with the items. Since there is only an approximate EU display but there is an exact time display, I decided that time would be exact and EU would be based off of that. I knew that I wanted it to take 1 hour and about 1 million EU to create an Ultimate QuantumSuit Bodyarmor, and I used that as the ratio. The conversion is as follows: Minutes * 60 = Seconds Seconds * 20 = Ticks Ticks * 14 = EU The ticks are multiplied by 14 so that 1 hour is about 1,000,000 EU (1,000,800 to be exact). Each tick, it consumes 14 EU and adds 14 ticks worth of time to the progress variable. Calculating the time/eu it takes to combine armors Each item that can be upgraded has an upgrade tier value. This is equal to the IC2 tier of the items making up the combo armor added together (for example, the NanoSuit Batpack is tier 3, because the NanoSuit is tier 2 MFE and the Batpack is tier 1 Batbox). This gives each item a number between 1 and 6, with 1 being the ExoSuits and 6 being the Ultimate QuantumSuit Bodyarmor. (Note: The Nano Bow is tier 2.) This tier is then multiplied by 10, and this is the number of minutes (so an Ultimate QuantumSuit Bodyarmor takes 1 hour to make). The Time to EU conversion described above is then applied to this, to give the amount of EU it costs. Calculating the time/eu it takes to upgrade armors The tier described above is used again here. The tier is multiplied by 5 here, so that an Ultimate QuantumSuit Bodyarmor has a base time of 30 minutes. The rest of the time is calculated based on the upgrades being applied. It is set up so that 16 of a (stackable) upgrade takes 30 minutes. This means that if you were to apply a full stack of Energy Storage Upgrade Mk3 to an Ultimate QuantumSuit Bodyarmor, it would take 2.5 hours. Each non-stackable upgrade is treated as a stack of 16 stackable upgrades. This means that if you were to apply a Flight Turbine Upgrade to an Ultimate QuantumSuit Bodyarmor, it would take 1 hour. The time to EU conversion described above is then applied to this, to give the amount of EU it costs. Before you complain that it takes too long/too much EU, keep this in mind: the main reason I made the armor assembler (aside from it being much cooler than a crafting table) is to make the mod less overpowered. Some of the times may be a bit to long, and if you believe they are, please let me know what you think they should be in one of the two forum posts.